1. Field of the Invention
The invention, as stated the title of the present specification, relates to a flexible temple for spectacles, which provides a number of advantages derived from innovative structural and constitutive characteristics, which will be described in more detail later, that represent an improvement and a novelty within the field of application.
More particularly, the object of the invention is focused on a temple for spectacles, particularly applicable to spectacles of the type for which the frame is opened by the bridge area and have as a support a part that connects, at the rear of the head, both portions of the frame, said temple having the innovative characteristic to be made up from a flexible structure with specific areas of a different nature at the ends thereof and central portion to provide different degrees of flexibility that favor the bending thereof, to allow its storage and transportation in a conventional-sized case and, in turn, the suitable rigidity for adjustment to the temples on the ears of the wearer.
The field of application of the present invention falls within the sector of industry dedicated to the manufacture of spectacles or glasses, focusing particularly on the scope of the frames and arms.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
As a reference to the current state of the art, it should be noted that spectacles of the type that here concerned, consisting of, as stated, spectacles with a frame that is opened and closed ahead, are widely known, using a connector, for example a magnet, and which are held conventionally on the ears of the wearer on both sides of the head with a temple which is a single piece that remains closed at the rear of the head, thus keeping connected both sides of the frame that is separated ahead to put in and take off.
Said temple, however, formed usually by a piece of plastic material that is connected at the respective ends to a small leg or metal coupling piece which, in turn, connects articulately to the external ends of each of the frame portions including each of the lenses, usually consists of a substantially rigid or semi-rigid part to be able to adjust as a conventional frame resting on the ears of the wearer and thus serve as a support to the frame once connected in the bridge and arranged on the nose.
The problem of the above temple in said type of spectacles lies in the difficulty to store them in a small case, since said temple is rigid or semi-rigid, although, as it can be the case, is detachable, given that it is a piece that must surround the head of the wearer on its rear portion, occupies a considerable space and, therefore it is not suitable to be bent in a conventional case, but it should be used a case with rather larger size, with the disadvantage of storage that represents for the wearer.
To avoid said problem, a possible solution is the replacement of the temple by an elastic strap as restraint system, however, said solution makes that for its correct use the band must be adjusted tensioned at the head of the wearer, since otherwise the spectacles are not held. In this case, however, the discomfort is evident, because if it is not of spectacles that are not for sports use, the need of which are tensioned and adjusted to the head of the wearer can produce obvious discomfort as well as disadvantages in hairstyle or if a hat is used.
It would be desirable, therefore, having a type of temple for said type of spectacles which, without being elastic in order not to lose the shape and provide the suitable holding, has the necessary flexibility to be able to bent and store it in a case with conventional configuration and dimensions, the objective of the present invention being the development of said temple.
It should be noted, moreover, that is unaware of any other flexible temple for spectacles having technical, structural, and constitutive characteristics similar to those of the temple here proposed and as claimed.